


One Last Night

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Two years after starting their relationship, it's been discovered.





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always my thanks go to my beta, this time it's the wonderful [Phoenix4Dragon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix4Dragon/pseuds/Phoenix4Dragon)

They kiss like it’s the last time they’ll be able to. Desperately, messily, with no regard for technique. It’s only when Harry pulls away that he realises _“this is wrong.”_

It’s different to how it normally is, and Scorpius’s face is covered with tears.

“What is it?” Harry asks, kissing Scorpius’s forehead softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Not yet,” Scorpius says as one of his hands tightens its grip on Harry’s shirt and the other behind his neck pulls him back in for another kiss. “Please,” Scorpius whispers. Harry doesn’t know what he’s asking for but he kisses him again.

Scorpius’s hands move to undo their trousers but the second Harry tries to pull away again, he whines and draws them back together with another plea. It’s just another few moments before Harry takes Scorpius’s hands gently in his own and pulls away once more.

“What is going on?” he asks softly, his worry winning out over his usual arousal around Scorpius. He gently brushes away the tears lingering on Scorpius’s cheeks and kisses his knuckles. “How can I fix this?”

“I… I don’t think you can.” More tears spill from his closed eyes and he bites his lip. Harry pulls him into a tight hug as he lets out a sob.

“Please,” Harry begs. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you like this. I hate not being able to do anything.”

Scorpius shudders in Harry’s arms, holding back the sounds but making no effort to stop his tears. “My dad,” he says, his voice muffled by Harry’s shirt. “He knows.”

Harry holds him tighter, he brushes his lips over Scorpius’s temple. He knew it would happen one day, even when Scorpius had assured him that it would be a secret forever, that no one would care even if they did know.

Harry had been a 49-year-old divorcee when they started this relationship, now Scorpius is in his prime now at 25 and two years of sneaking around had worn on Harry. Harry recalled the fervour around his divorce; he recalled the nightmare that was dating afterwards; he remembered the Prophet hounding anyone he was seen with for more than an hour. A single, drunken night with Scorpius two years ago was all it took for him to realise that they would vilify him if it ever got out. Scorpius had pushed his worries aside, assured him that it would be their secret but now it had been discovered, by the worst person to discover it.

Scorpius was almost half his age; Scorpius was the same age as his son. He would probably go mental if he discovered Albus dating someone who was old enough to have a child the same age as him, he couldn’t imagine Malfoy being any different in that regard.

He holds on to Scorpius as Scorpius clings to his,  feeling his own tears falling and makes no move to stop them. He’s never said it, never told Scorpius, but he loves him. Scorpius is the only person he’s loved besides Ginny, and Harry’s love now feels vastly different than it did then.

He never told Scorpius, he’s not sure why, but now he never will.

“How did he find out?” Harry asks.

“He found one of your letters. He was already at my place when I got home from work. The letter was on the table.” Scorpius kisses Harry’s neck. “I tried to lie. I said it was someone else. He didn’t believe me.”

Harry remembers the brief friendship he tried to have with Draco during their Eighth Year. The notes passed between them in class. “No, he wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know what he’ll do,” Scorpius says.

“He’ll come to me first, probably when I’m at work tomorrow.” It wouldn’t cause much of a scene, Harry was Head Auror, it was his duty to reassure the worried public after all. “He’ll threaten to tell the Prophet that I’m preying on boys half my age if I don’t call it off.” He takes a deep breath. He needs to know how much damage control he’ll need to do. “Which letter was it? What was in it?” Harry knows that he’s written some pretty damning things to Scorpius before and if Draco’s found one of the more risque things, Harry may as well tell the Prophet himself because any visit Draco pays him will just be a courtesy call.

“Just you telling me you miss me, can’t wait to see me again,” Scorpius says. He chokes out a laugh. “I shouldn’t have left it out.” He winds one hand in Harry’s hair, holding him as close as he can. “I don’t want to lose you,” he says, crying properly now, sobbing through his words. “I don’t want to let you go.” The hand in Harry’s hair tightens almost to the point of pain and Harry moves his own in soothing circles on Scorpius’s back.

It takes an age for Scorpius’s tears to run dry, and even knowing this will be their last night together, Harry can’t bring himself to do anything more than hold him. He knows now why Scorpius didn’t want to tell him. If he had the time, he’d memorise every inch of Scorpius, sear his body, the sounds he makes, and his reactions to everything into his brain for when he no longer has the opportunity. But they don’t have time. It occurs to Harry that all the time in the world wouldn’t be enough.

He wonders if it would be worth it to be hated by everyone to have Scorpius for the rest of his life. He thinks it would, he considers it carefully as Scorpius dozes on his lap, worn out from worrying and crying.

“I would do anything for you,” he whispers, hoping Scorpius will hear him but dreading his reaction.

It feels like too much to hope that Scorpius will love him as much as he loves Scorpius; it feels like too much to hope that he’ll love Harry forever in return.

Scorpius says nothing, he remains silent, breathing deeply, his breath hitching now and then. Harry holds him. They can say goodbye when the sun rises, but for now, they have tonight.


End file.
